villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vezok
'''Vezok '''is one of the villains who appeared in the Bionicle series, serving as one of the main antagonists of the 2006 storyline and a minor antagonist in the 2007 storyline. He was a former Dark Hunter who later went rogue and joined the Piraka. History Dark Hunters Seven thousand years ago, Vezok and Hakann teamed up to raid a Toa fortress. They made off with a Makoki Stone, but were soon accosted by The Shadowed One, who then recruited them into the Dark Hunters. Vezok and Hakann later followed Zaktan, Thok, and Reidak in an unsuccessful revolt against The Shadowed One. Many years later, Vezok, Reidak, and Avak freed the Kanohi Dragon and set it on Metru Nui. They went to Turaga Dume and offered the Dark Hunters' "protection" of the city, to which Dume refused. Vezok tried to kill Dume, but a team of Toa came and drove off the Dark Hunters. Piraka Some time after that, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak, Hakann, Thok, and Reidak defected from the Dark Hunters and formed the Piraka. When Makuta Teridax was supposedly killed by Takanuva, Toa of light, the Piraka looted the lair. During ther loot, Hakann used the Spear of Fusion to split Vezok in half. This resulted in the creation of Vezon, whom Vezok despised. Right after that, Teridax telepathically commanded the Piraka to steal the Mask of Life from the island of Voya Nui. The Piraka stole the Toa Mata's canisters and went to Voya Nui. On their arrival, they convinced the native Matoran that they were Toa. Vezok and his partners in crime put the Matoran to work in draining the volcano and building them a stronghold. Later, the Toa Nuva arrived to stop the Piraka. They attacked their fortress in an attempt to defeat them, but they were defeated by the Piraka and their ally Brutaka. Not long after, the Toa Inika arrived on the island to carry on where the Toa Nuva failed. They stormed the Piraka stronghold, doing battle with the Piraka. During the battle, Hakann fired a Zamor Sphere that stole Brutaka's power and bestowed it upon himself and Thok. Vezok, Avak, Reidak, and Zaktan were forced to form an alliance with the Toa Nuva so they could stop Hakann and Thok's rampage. They managed to catch up to them and fire a golden Zamor Sphere at Hakann and Thok. The Zamor Sphere robbed the two Piraka of their newfound powers and returned them to Brutaka. The Piraka then descended down into the Chamber of Life, where Vezon fought them and knocked them out. After the Toa Inika defeated Vezon, the Piraka decided to lay low. Later, when the Piraka descended into the Pit to pursue the Mask of Life, they were exposed to the Pit's mutagens. The mutagens reduced them to mere heads and spines. The Piraka tried to attack the Toa Mahri as they were ascending the stone chord, but they were defeated. The Piraka were then taken into custody of the Order of Mata Nui. Navigation Category:Thief Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Criminals Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Lego Villains Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Dimwits Category:Pirates Category:Mutants Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Ferals Category:Barbarian Category:Inconclusive Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Mercenaries